


Their Word's Mostly Noises (Ghosts With Just Voices)

by Lilsciencequeen



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: 5x13 spoilers, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Family Feels, Feels, Fluff and Angst, Hallucinations, reference to past abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 20:43:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14004375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilsciencequeen/pseuds/Lilsciencequeen
Summary: After finding out just who he is, Deke decides to enlist some help and dig deeper, Fitz deals with the Fear Dimension and the newly-wed couple reveals something that will change things forever.





	Their Word's Mostly Noises (Ghosts With Just Voices)

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for 5x13 and this fic also hints at the 5x14 promo.

“I think FitzSimmons are my grandparents.” The statement from Deke sounded distant, dazed, as if he were in shock, and Daisy wasn’t surprised, considering what had just left his mouth. As stupid and as moronic statement was, it would be something that would cause shock. Finding out the people whose wedding you had just attended days ago where you grandparents.

“Deke?” It was Mack’s voice who asked the question, watching him as he swayed on the spot, looking as though he were about to collapse. “Hey, hey man…” He stood up suddenly, knocking his chair back, and grabbing Deke by the shoulder’s, helping to hold him upright. “What are you on about?”

“I think…” Deke began to say again, as Mack lead him into the hospital room, Daisy vacating her seat so that Mack could guide him into the seat. “They’re my grandparents.”

“What?” Daisy asked, staring down at him, wide-eyed, extremely confused. “How can they even be your grandparents? They only got married the other day.”

Deke, his head in his hands, and looking as though he were about to throw up. “I’ve heard Simmons, Jemma, I’ve heard her say something, a few things actually, that my mom knew, and my mom learnt them from her parents. I got her her ring, the same one my mother got from her grandmother and I swear… I swear there’s some of Fitz in me.”

Daisy frowned for a minute, waiting until Deke looked up, then glared at him, examining his facial features, as did Mack and Elena. And she wasn’t going to deny, she could see some of Fitz in him, but she wasn’t sure if she was imagining it now that she had heard Deke say what he had said.

“I mean…” Elena said, musing aloud, tilting her head to the side. “I can see it.”

Mack nodded. “There’s something, the beard definitely and the eyes… But I mean, I don’t know man, you could just be projecting…”

“I _know_ I am,” Deke spat, standing up, swaying slightly until Mack forced him back down on his chair, not wanting to deal with another person who was unconscious.

“There’s only one way to deal with this,” Daisy sighed, shrugging. “A DNA test.”

“But we can’t let them know,” Deke told her once everyone had agreed to testing, to see if there was any relation. “Not until we know for certain.”

***

“You can’t be real…” Fitz breathed, staring that the Doctor who was standing just across from him, at the person who was the spitting image of him. “You’re not…”

“But I am.” The words came out as a sneer, cold and bitter, the very things sending a shiver down his spine. “I am real because I was you, I _am_ you.”

Fitz frantically shook his head, stumbling up from his seat and backing up as this figure, this hallucination, this fear got ever close to him.

This fear…

It wasn’t real, it wasn’t him. It was something from the fear dimension, from the rift that kept threatening to fracture and spilt open once more. This thing in front of him, it was the thing that he feared the most.

Himself.

“You’re not…”

“I know why I’m here,” The Doctor continued, crossing his arms against his chest, his eyes cold and dead, just like his soul. “I’m what you fear most. Becoming this monster, hurting those you love. Hurting Jemma.”

And that’s what broke him, hearing those words. Hurting Jemma. It was his greatest fear, that he would become like his father, that he would hurt her. That he would cause her pain, suffering. And he had no words to this, no way to reply for this. He was frozen to the spot, he couldn’t back away from this alter ego.

But if the Doctor wanted to physically hurt him, he wasn’t doing much about it. He just stood there, arms crossed over his chest, his gaze forcing its way into Fitz.

“Because that’s always going to happen, you know that. She’s your weakness, what you always want to protect, what you want to care for. And deep down, you know it’s, true, that you’re weak, that you’re going to fail her…”

“No,” Fitz whispered, his breath heaving as he tried to fight off a panic attack. He couldn’t fail Jemma, he wouldn’t fail her again. He wasn’t going to hurt her again, or let her get hurt. They had suffered too much already, and now… this was supposed to be their happy ending, their new beginning. “No I’m not…”

“She dies, in the future, when you fail to stop the world ending, when you fail to break the loop. You fail and she dies. The Kree, they execute her and there’s nothing you can do to stop it. You watch her bleed out, her blood running over your hands as your helpless to save her. Your daughter is left alone with just you, she loses her mother, and she’s barely six… how could you do that? Leave her alone with someone like us? A monster…”

His statement was cut of as a gunshot echoed through the room and he saw his double’s breath hitch before he fell forward, dissolving into smoke and behind him stood…”

“Jemma…”

He was frozen to the spot as she stepped forward, setting the gun down on the table and wrapped her arms around him, pulling him into a hug. That’s when he let go, all the emotions escaping him.

He sobbed into her shoulder, and she pulled him in even tighter, not once letting him go. She held him as he sobbed, whispering reassurances into his ear, telling him that it would all be okay, that whatever the Doctor had said, it wasn’t true.

She told him that she loved him, that she always would love him, no matter what was to come. She was never going to leave him, he was her best friend after all, her husband, and she was proud to be able to call him that, and being able to call herself his wife, it was a title that she would wear with pride.

And all he could do was take in her words, and nod, tears still escaping him, but eventually, he lifted his own arms and hugged her back.

***

“Well damn,” Daisy muttered, looking at the results on the screen, the ones that confirmed there was a match between Deke and Fitz and Jemma. “It looks like you are related.”

Deke could just gape at the screen, not even able to make a snide remark about this, not able to boast that he was right. It was somewhat confusing seeing this, knowing that somewhere in this base where his grandparents, the people who would one day give birth to his mother.

“How are we going to explain this?” Mack asked, looking between Elena, Daisy and Deke. The three of them were hidden in the medical bay, the place that had become their base of operations for this seemingly top-secret mission.

“We can’t… we can’t tell them.” Deke pulled his eyes away from the screen, away from his grandparents, both of who looked about ten years younger, and to his… friends? He wasn’t sure that was the right word, not yet anyway.

Family was definitely the wrong word. He didn’t even know these people, not really. Not like how they all knew each other.

“What? Why? You’re family.” Elena seemed confused, looking at Deke. “You should tell them. It’s what they both want. Their happy ending.”

“Yeah,” Daisy countered. “You wanted to know this, and we kept it secret this long. We have to tell them this. _You_ have to tell them this.”

“I can’t… because they… I can’t let them know that they’re going to be parents because… it’s not a happy ending, not really… My mom’s mom… Jemma… she dies young, the Kree execute her… she’s one of their first victims… my mom was seven when it happened, and her dad died just before she got married, and knowing that this is going to happen to them… I can’t let them know that….”

Daisy felt as if the world had disappeared from under her, hearing what would happen to Jemma to Fitz. About how they would both die, about how Jemma would be executed. The thought was almost too much for her to bear.

“Hold on a second,” Mack said, his deep tone comforting. “We can tell them about the connection, about who you are, they don’t have to know about the rest, not yet anyway.”

“No. You don’t understand,” Deke repeated, shaking his head. “I’ve already told Fitz the story of my parents and their family, he was curious and asked the other day, after the wedding, and telling him that it’s going to be them, it would break him. I don’t know the whole story between the two of them, what happened, but telling him that this tragedy, it’s about them, I can’t do that to them, not when he looks at her like how he does, like she’s the most wonderful thing in the galaxy.”

“So then… then what do we do?” Daisy asked, her voice tight as she tried to hide the tears that threatened to fall. She shook her head, trying to get the image out of her head that had been conjured up by Deke’s reveal, about how Jemma was to die. It made her feel ill, the very thought that someone could do something so horrific, so barbaric to Jemma… she had to get that out of her head.

“I don’t know,” Deke whispered. “But we can work it out, yeah? You guys have done it before, haven’t you?”

A nod from everyone in the room before Deke nodded himself. “Good because I’m clueless.”

And what he didn’t add, the words that remained unspoken where the words _I can’t do this alone_.

***

“They’re not perfect,” Fitz explained, watching as Elena flexed the fingers of the prosthetics that he had made, an inquisitive look on his face, and Jemma’s. “It took a while for me to find something that worked for Coulson, but that was my first attempt, and back then, it was just me, I didn’t have Jemma.” He shot his wife a smile, and she returned it, a warm fluttering feeling making itself known inside her.

“But it’s a work in progress,” Jemma continued, once she had regained her professional composure. “There’ll be things that work, things that don’t, but we can work from that, find something that suits you and works for you, I know it’s never going to make up…”

“No,” Elena said, looking up at them and shaking her head. “Don’t apologise. You don’t have to. You’ve done so much, have helped me through this and you didn’t have to.”

“Of course, we did, don’t be silly, we’re a family after all.”

A snort from Deke echoed around the room, and everyone shot a look at him, wondering what was so funny about this moment, well at least the two scientists did, along with May and Coulson.

The man in question, who had somehow managed to steal all the attention in the room once again shrugged. “What? It’s just, you’re the most random assortment of people ever, and you’re a family. It’s just…” He moved his hands away from his head, mimicking an explosion. “The past is so weird.”

Jemma rolled her eyes, and turned her attention back to Elena. “We’re not sure how good the grip on them is yet, whether it’s too much or too little, but we can…”

“Work on that,” Elena finished, her eye’s flashing with a mischief. “I know.” Then she looked at the bottle of water that was on the bedside table and reached for it, her movements jerky, and slowly, her fingers curled around the bottle and she was able to lift it up for a number of moments and hold it suspended in the air until…

It clattered to the ground with a dull thud, rolling away from her and across the room. A look flashed across her face, one that was indecipherable but then she turned back to everyone standing in the room. “Why are you all here? I know you’re not here for me. What’s wrong? Has something gone wrong?”

Jemma looked at Fitz, who reached for her hand, taking it in her own before giving it a reassuring squeeze and giving her a comforting nod. She let out a long breath. “I didn’t… I didn’t want to do this without anyone, I wanted us together, we are a family after all… I just… we wanted to tell you when you were altogether.” She paused, taking in another calming breath. “Me and Fitz, we’re going to be parents.”

Daisy’s eyes widened in shock (and she just hoped there was no horror in them). “You’re pregnant?”

Jemma nodded. “I am. I’m pregnant.”

**Author's Note:**

> Do I enjoy writing angst? Surprisingly yes. This was stuck in my head and I had to get it out. I really hope you guys enjoyed this and thanks for reading!


End file.
